A Spirit's Questioning
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: All Kite wanted was to get a place close to his brother and Father to call his own, get a few roommates and live his life. he didn't expect his new home to be haunted with a ghost. and now the "Barians", a group that is hunting said ghost, threatens he and his roommates and their lives takes many unexpected turns. AstralxYumaxSharkxKite, DurbexMizael, T for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**okay here is my brand new Story! this is going to be a modern world AU, so bands you'd see today are going to be here and whatnot. except for Justin Beiber and One Direction. ugh. this is a foursome story, featuring AstralxYumaxSharkxKaito, using the English dub names. (Except for Shark's first Japanese name, because I like the name Ryouga. :3) Astral will come in next chapter.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Is this your new home, Nii-san?"

I smiled down at my little brother, who was clinging to my hand, looking incredulously at the building before us with wide golden eyes. "Yeah. I'm renting it out. Want to see the inside?"

Hart grinned at me. "Yeah!"

I lead him inside and gave him a grand tour of the small house. It was modest and had three bedrooms, two small bathrooms, a living room and a small kitchen. The backyard was pretty big, which was nice.

My name is Kite Tenjo. I just turned 18 and decided to get my own place. Not for any particular reason. I just kind of wanted a place to call my own. I promised my brother Hart he can visit whenever he wants. We live not that far from my new place, so I know he can make it here without too much trouble.

"Nii-san," Hart said, "Isn't the rent for this place kind of high? How are you going to pay it? I don't think Father's very eager to help pay for the rent."

I frowned. I knew what he meant. Father had only agreed to help pay for the place. I had to pay the rent myself.

"I know!" Hart grinned at me. "You could find some roommates!"

I frowned. "Roommates?"

"Yeah! To help pay the rent!" Hart grinned at me.

I smiled, ruffling his light blue hair. "Alright. I'll start searching tomorrow."

I kept my promise to Hart and put up posters Hart helped me make, listing information on the house and how they're expected to help pay rent. It wasn't long-2 days to be exact-before I got a call. Actually, 2 calls. I arranged to meet with them at one of Hart's favorite restaurants. Hart accompanied me to the meeting since he wanted to meet my potential roommates.

We arrived and I saw two young males sitting side-by-side in a booth near the back-exactly where I told them to sit.

One had black hair that spiked in the back with red bangs that stuck upwards and bored red eyes with tan skin. He wore a purple tank-top underneath a red vest with a white hood, white pants with three connecting orange moons outlined in yellow that disappeared beneath his boots. He wore a fingerless glove on one hand and a protective elbow pat and a black bracelet with light blue gems on his other arm. Around his neck was what looked like an oddly shaped golden key on black thread. He was tapping his fingers on the table in boredom.

The other male had pale skin, sharp dark blue eyes and purple hair that reached his shoulder and resembled tentacles. He wore a dark purple jacket with green gems lining the cuffs over a maroon shirt, dark grey pants and white sneakers. A shark tooth pendant was on his neck, and I could see that on his right hand were two grey rings. He was staring outside the window.

Hart ran forward and greeted them with "Are you two the people who are gonna be Nii-san's roommates?"

The black haired one looked up and smiled at him. "Maybe. Who are you?"

"My name's Hart." Hart grabbed my arm and dragged me the rest of the way over. "This is my nii-san, Kite."

I smiled fondly at my brother as he crawled into the booth before them, pulling me along and forcing me to sit down.

"Nice to meet you," the black haired individual said, "My name's Yuma Tsukumo." He gestured to the other male. "This is Ryouga Kastle."

"I go by Shark," the purple haired man said.

"So you're interested in my extra rooms? Any reason why?" I asked.

"It's near the school I attend," Yuma said, "I have a well-paying part-time job, so I can help with rent."

"It's near my workplace," Shark said.

"Any allergies I should know of?" I asked. They shook their head. I looked at my brother. "What do you think Hart?"

Hart grinned at me. "I think they're perfect for your roommates, nii-san!"

I smiled at my brother and sighed, looking out the window in thought. Would they be right? From what I could tell, Shark and Yuma were two people very different from me. Yuma seemed like a nice kid, and I could tell he would get along well with Hart. Shark seemed kind of withdrawn. Would this work?

I looked back at them. "Okay. You two can be my roommates."

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Finally, an update. I'm really liking this story! :3 so…enjoy Astral's appearance~!**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"Hey, Kite!"

I looked up, seeing Yuma's head poking from the room he'd claimed as his own. It was the next day and Shark and he were busy unpacking their things while I was doing the same with my things.

"What is it?" I asked with a frown.

"Could you come here for a second?"

Sighing, I put down the box I was carrying and walked into his room, where Shark already was. "What is it?"

Shark reached up and dug his fingers into Yuma's ceiling, barely able to reach it. Then he pulled down. A small door swung open and a set of retractable stairs felt down to the ground. "Yuma's room has an attic."

"Did you know of this?" Yuma asked.

I shook my head. "No. Dextra never mentioned anything about an attic." Dextra was a friend of mine who had owned this home before I rented it from her. She and her boyfriend, Niestro, both own it equally.

"Let's check it out," Yuma said and, before me or Shark could say any objections, was already halfway up. With a sigh, I followed, Shark behind me.

The attic was mostly empty and was really dark with no lights and no windows. The only thing providing light was a small glowing statuette. It was in the shape of the key around Yuma's neck and pulsed softly.

Yuma knelt by it. "What's this? It's shaped like dad's key." He extended a hand to touch it and, as soon as his fingers scraped the stone, the thing's light brightened to an almost blinding intensity. Yuma let out a startled cry and we all covered out eyes. When the glow faded, lying in its place was a figure.

The figure was male, and he appeared transparent. His skin was a light blue with green gems and green marking on it. His hair was also light blue and curved upwards. Two odd earrings were in his ears. He glowed light blue. His eyes were closed and it appeared that he wasn't breathing.

"What the…?" Yuma whispered, standing up. He backed away, coming to a rest between Shark and I, as the figure wearily opened mismatched eyes-the right one gold, the left silver.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuma asked.

The figure didn't respond. He forced himself into a kneeling position, paused for a moment, then stood up. But he wasn't really "Standing". Actually, he was hovering a couple of inches above the ground.

He was about my height otherwise excluding his hair, and examined all of us before saying "Who are you three?"

Yuma grinned. "My name's Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Call me Shark," Shark said nonchalantly.

"My name is Kite," I said warily, "Who are you?"

He closed his eyes, as though in thought. "My name is Astral."

"Why are you here?" Yuma asked.

Astral didn't respond for a minute. "I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"You remembered your name," Shark pointed out.

"That is the only thing I can remember," Astral said.

"So you're basically a ghost," Yuma stated.

"Looks like it," Shark said. He glanced at me. "You're the one who rented this place originally. What do you think?"

I frowned. As much as I didn't favor the idea of living with a ghost, something within me told me not to abandon this place. It was the only place close enough to Hart that he could visit anytime, but that wasn't the only reason. I didn't know what the other reasons are, but I just couldn't leave here.

I sighed. "I suppose we could try living with Astral," I said, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't sleep, though, so I don't know what to do about that."

"He could hang out in my room during the night," Yuma volunteered, "It won't bother me." He looked up at the spirit. "That fine with you."

Astral nodded. "Thank you. I am not sure what I would do otherwise."

**Lame ending, I know. Sue me. Review time~!**

**Vampireknightcouples: thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Azab: thanks!**

**vividRegulator: thanks~!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
